The millimeter-wave (mmWave) WPAN communication systems operating in the 60 GHz frequency band are expected to provide several Gbps throughput to distances of about 10 m and will be entering into the service in a few years. Currently several standardization bodies (IEEE 802.15.3c, WirelessHD SIG, ECMA TG20) consider different concepts of the mmWave WPAN systems to define the systems which are the best suited for the multi-Gbps WPAN applications.
Inherent in any wireless communication systems is the need for improved throughput and reliability. Thus, a strong need exists for techniques to improve mmWave wireless personal area networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.